1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a healing sandal and, more particularly, to a healing sandal having a rocker sole for reducing pressures on an ulcerated foot.
2. Background Description
Foot ulceration is very common among those who suffer with diabetes. This type of foot infection is partly due to underlying neuropathy and vascular disease which affect diabetics. High pressure applied to the diabetic foot is also a major direct contributor to diabetic foot ulceration. Such high pressure may be caused by tight shoes. The treatment of resulting foot ulcerations or lesions, therefore, is primarily directed at the reduction of pressure at the site of the lesion.
One prior art treatment approach includes applying a plaster cast to the ulcerated foot. While this approach accomplishes insulating the foot from any external pressure sources, walking with the cast is quite burdensome. Additionally, this approach has the major drawback that ulcers can develop due to high pressure points within the cast.
Another more common treatment approach includes the use of surgical shoes which are modified to accommodate the ulcerated foot. Surgical shoes have the advantage that they are readily available in most hospitals and can accommodate large ulcerated foot dressings. These shoes can also be removed daily to change the dressing and inspect the foot. Surgical shoes are primarily designed, however, for post-operative uses, not for foot ulcerations. The shoes have rigid flat soles, enclosed heel counters and very little padding underneath the foot. Due to these features, surgical shoes are not significantly effective at reducing pressures on an ulcerated foot.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a healing sandal for greatly reducing pressures on an ulcerated foot.